1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to contact lens storage and dispensing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available contact lens dispensing devices typically require a user to touch the contact lens multiple times previous to placing the contact lens upon the eye. Each point and instance of contact with the user may transfer bacteria or germs from the epidermis of the user to the contact lens and thereby increase the risk of infection to the eye. What is needed is a low-cost device to dispense a contact lens that reduces the number of times that a user is required to touch a contact lens previous to placing the contact lens upon the eye.